Time Turner
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: We ALL KNOW that Fred didnt die! No! GEORGE SAVES HIM! so here is the story. Disclaimer: i only own plot. I guessed on rating. tell me if should be diff.


George POV

I sat on my bed with Fred. We thought about the upcoming battle. "George." Fred said. "Yeah Fred?" I asked.

"What would happen if one of us didn't... make it."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going off to Hogwarts tomorrow for the war. What if one of us died?"

"That won't happen."

"But what if it does. We where brought in the world together. We should leave together."

"Yeah..."

"We should have a back-up plan."

"What kind?" I asked. I walked from me bed over to Fred's. "This kind." he said. He took out a necklace with a hourglass on the bottom from his neck. "What is that?" I asked. "A time-turner. I snuck it from Hermione. The one she gave the Ministry was a decoy." he answered.

"What are you saying?" I asked. "Well. If one of doesn't make it we'll go back and save the other." Fred answered. "You're basically saying one of us will die." I replied. "Mabye. But I couldn't baer not living together. So now we'll be sure." he said.

"But. If you died how would I get it if you have it?" I asked. "Very good question." he answered with his mischevious grin. He took out another one and passed it to me. "Ho-" I started but Fred cut me off. "You don't wanna know." I smiled.

"This is **ingenious**!" I exclaimed. "I know right." Fred replied smiling. "So... Ready to go back to Hogwarts for the battle tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and we both put on the Time-Turner's.

We both fell asleep there next to eachother.

Speed forward to when George finds out Fred died

"STUPEFY!" I yelled sending a spell at a Death Eater. Luckily it hit because I felt myself being wrenched apart, followed by a warmness, by nothing. I knew Fred had died...

Magical twins you see are different then other's. We're the same mind and core. We know what spell the other is about to use, when they're sick when they need a tissue, when they're happy and sad. Everything.

"Nooo. Mabye it's not true..." I said softly. I didn't have time to think about it. A death eater rounded the corner so I had to fight.

Aventually it was a small time in-between battles. I ran into the Great Hall where they are keeping all the bodies. There was a mass of red hair along with the black hair of Harry's and brown hair of Hermiones. But someone was missing. The same hair as mine.

I ran up yelling, "FRED! NOO!" I pushed my way through my family. "No... Don't be dead. Let this be a joke. One of our pranks." I said. But I knew it was time.

"Oh George." said Mum as she came. I ignored her and asked, "Where and when did he die?" "Where? Why?" Everyone asked. "WHERE AND WHEN DID IT HAPPEN!" I demanded. "Third floor I think. There's a big hole. You can't miss it. I'm guessing now just a bit over 2 hours." Hermione answered.

I shook Mum off me who was holding me. I took the Time-Turner out and turned it 2 and a half times. Everyone looked suprised seeing me with it. I was all of a sudden in the Great Hall and it was empty with battles going outside of it.

I ran off to the third floor. There was a mass of colors from the spells. "If this was fireworks it would be heaven. But **no. It's a LIVING HELL! And Fred is battling here somewhere. I HAVE to save him." I thou**ght as I ran. I soon came to the stairs that led up. But because of the battle most of the stairs where missing.

An idea sparked into my mind. I ran up as far as I could then took out my wand, pointed it at me, and said "Winguardium Leviosa." I floated into the air. I moved my legs so I was about to be able to jump. I released the spell and jumped. I landed at the top of the staircase.

I started running. As I ran I saw myself battling with the Death Eater but I kept going.

I soon came to the other staircase and ran. But when I got close to the top the staircase began to change. I ran faster and jumped. My arms grabbed onto it at the last second.

Then I saw Peeves. "What do you want Peeves?" I asked annoyed struggling to get up. "Hey. I for one am on you're side. I gave Umbridge hell for you. So I figured I'd help you now. Or would you rather have me push you off." he said.

I stopped struggling and then Peeves grabbed me and brought me up onto it. "Thanks..." I said. Peeves did the same salute as when Fred and I told her to give umbridge hell. "FRED!" I thought. I turned and ran off.

I came to the area just in time. Fred, Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all grouped together. "I haven't heard you joke since-" Fred started but the air exploded.

"FRED!" I yelled. I ignored the feeling of the world being rent apart. I tackled him causing him and I to go flying. We made it just out of the way. I felt my legs being crushed under the rocks.

"George. You saved me." Fred said. "Of course." I said. I reached my hand and took out the time-turner. "So I..." he asked. I nodded.

"You're the best twin I could ever have." Fred said. "Same too you. Now please get these rocks off of me." I replied. He pointed his wand at the rocks and they floated up. "Thanks." I said crawling out. "I've got to use the time-turner to get back to my time. But you'll be alive." I said. I turned the Time-Turner and appeared back in the Great Hall.

I looked around me. Everyone was around me and Mum was heeling me legs. Fred was around me too. He winked at me and I smiled.

"Let's give these two a few minutes alone." said Ginny shooeing everyone away. "Glad you're plan worked. Or it's just be George. Not Fred and George." I said. "I'm glad it worked too." he answered.

We smiled at eachother. "So breaking the rules does come in handy." we both said with a mischefous grin.

"This never happened by the way. Noeone but us knows." I said. "What never happened?" Fred said. We laughed.

I hugged my twin. "Glad to be...back big brother." Fred said. "Glad to have you baby brother." I replied. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." I replied. I hugged him.

"Think this will affect the time-stream in anyway?" I asked. "I thought of that before I gave you it. I **highly** doubt it. Since you saved me and noeone else died in the group we should be fine." he answered with a smile.


End file.
